


Machinations of the Nine

by Roileh



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: But then he alives, Cayde-6 Lives (Destiny), Gen, Midoriya Izuku Dies, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Roland is not Toland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roileh/pseuds/Roileh
Summary: Roland, a veteran warlock and god killer embarks on a mission with the hunter vanguard Cayde-6 to investigate a mysterious signal aboard a station in Ceres' Orbit. The Cocytus.They find themselves in a new world full of people with strange powers and prospering unlike anything they have ever seen.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic and would love to hear your ideas, suggestions, and feedback! Please leave comments!

The thumping of two pairs of boots could be heard making their way down the abysmally dark corridor. Roland was unsettled entering the ancient Golden Age space station. That in itself was something of a rarity. He had seen countless horrors and many of his comrades die their final deaths against hive gods and other enemies of humanity. Yet despite that the air thrummed with a dull vibration that caressed every atom of his being. The only source of light being a single line of lights tracing the floor and cutting a right at the end of the hall.

“Cayde have you found any relays or switches around here to get power going?”

“Sundance hasn’t been able to find anything providing power to the station. It does have me wondering though…”

“What could possibly be powering this array along the corridor floor.” Roland finished for him.

“Caesar, Akari, I need some light, can’t see a damn thing in here.” Caesar and Akari flashed into existence above his shoulders and projected light down the hall. 

**“Would it hurt you to say please and thank you every once in a while Roland?”** Caesar quipped back.

“Maybe if you do something I couldn’t without a pair of AA batteries, also thank you Akari.” Akari hummed in delight at the praise. 

**“Hmmph”** Caesar replied.

“Roland, I don’t feel to great right now, it’s as if I can feel my fingers and toes being stretched away from the rest of my body”

“It almost feels like a gravity wave,” Roland replied.

At last they came towards the end of the corridor and the open door at the right of the hall was emanating a strange light blue glow. They stopped and looked at each other...

“Not it” They both said at the same time.

“Okay then how about both of us at once?” Cayde added.

“Sure fine.” Roland sighed.

* * *

They entered the door and saw something incredible. In the center of the installation sat a tree upon which silver wings grew, and beyond the tree was a gateway. A portal… To where they were here to find out. 

**“This is it”** Sundance, Cayde’s ghost said.

**“This is the source of the signal we received in the tower.”**

Roland was in awe, not of the tree, but the gateway, of which power emanated off in waves. He and Cayde approached the portal. As he drew near he could hear… whispering? Nothing he could make out, but this must be the source of the transmission.

“What is this thing? It almost looks like an old Warmind asset but this gateway isn’t being powered by anything.” Cayde asked Roland.

“Honestly I- Do you hear that?... The whispering?” Cayde put his ear up to the portal,

“Actually- What the hell is that?” 

The whispering grew louder and louder, many voices from another plane of existence spoke as one. In their mind they both heard    
**‘THEY ARE NEEDED ELSEWHERE’**

Before either of them could react the portal expanded drawing both of them in.

**Darkness. Yelling. Despair.**

**With Roland**

Roland could only feel pain as he saw nothing but darkness and felt his entire body being pulled apart atom by atom being reassembled and broken apart again, over and over. His ears full of the shouting of his friend Cayde. Without warning reality pulled itself back together around him. He was falling…

‘Okay okay this is perfectly fine I’ve survived worse, okay  **fuck** what do I have,

Caesar? Caesar are you there?’ he could feel his mental link. **‘Yes but we are currently falling to our doom’** ‘Estimated time of impact?’  **‘We have about two minutes’** ‘Can you contact Cayde?’  **‘I’m trying to contact Sundance right now but there is too much radio clutter’** ‘Akari?’  **‘Present’** , ‘Good I can’t let her die, Where are we falling?’  **‘Earth…. Old Japan? That’s weird my Geo Scanner suggest we’re falling towards old Japan but the proportions are all wrong, half of Japan fell into the ocean during the collapse’** ‘We’ll worry about it later Caesar’

Roland felt the wind ripping past him, the clouds below him approaching fast. ‘If I try to halt my acceleration with a glide traveling at this speed I’m gonna break both of my legs, Caesar prepare for an immediate resurrection.’  **‘I figured as much’**

He pointed his arms forward and fell with the wind like a diver. He was approaching the clouds and ‘finally the gro-Caesar’  **‘I-I don’t understand, how could there be such a city so far from the traveler?’** ‘This is- I don’t- How could this exis-’

**GUARDIAN DOWN**

* * *

**With Cayde**

In an alleyway in Musutafu a bright flash appeared above an open dumpster and a large cloaked mass fell into the aforementioned dumpster with a loud crash. Cayde opened his eyes and took in the trash surrounding him.

“Excellent, right in the freaking dumpster!” Cayde stood up on the trash a vaulted out of the dumpster. He felt something heavy on his cloak and turned his head around to inspect his the cloak of his old friend. He fell onto his knees and looked to the sky,

“Traveler above do you know hard it’s going to be to wash the stains out of this thing!” ‘Geez it really is one thing after another huh’. He looked around at the buildings he was between. Listened to the traffic and people at either end of the alley.

“Hey Sundance, where in the city are we? I haven’t seen any part of it with such archaic architecture.”

**“Cayde… while you were taking your little nap I tried to make sense of where we were taken… You are not going to believe this”**

Sundance’s tone peeved Cayde, it was not something he was familiar with.

“Sundance what's with the serious tone, lay it on me”

**“We aren’t in the last city, this place is about 8,000 km from where the city would be”**

“Would be?” Now Cayde was confused. ‘All I can remember is being on the Cocytus and the portal with Roland…’

**“I can’t contact the tower, and I can’t feel my connection to the Traveler. Cayde.. This is unprecedented.”**

“Can you find some network here, figure out where we are, contact Caesar and Roland, I smell Ramen down the corner and I’m famished.”

**“I’ll work on it”**

* * *

**Later……......With Roland**

On Dagobah beach a lone ghost pulses with paracausal energy and a Guardian materializes.

“Traveler I hate this, everytime I get resurrected it’s like I can taste my own mouth and smell my own nose…-Caesar can you connect me with Cayde?!”

**“I just received a signal from Sundance… No header or context, just a location…”**

“Bring it up on my HUD. Put me into some casual clothes too. This isn’t the city and I don’t want to stand out.” Caesar complied and Roland saw the waypoint appear in front of him while his casual attire rematerialized onto him.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Roland came up on the intersection where Sundance’s signal relayed him to.People walking all around him, he looked around to see if he could find Cayde. 

“Where could that bastard possib-oh… of course.” He smelt a large waft of ramen enter his nose, ‘Where else would he be.’ He turned to the left and saw a man with a stained dirty cloak sitting at a ramen stand, an empty seat next to him. He walked over and took a seat next to Cayde and gave him a hard slap on the back, causing Cayde to choke on his divine noodles. 

“Hey Bud! I’ve been having a rough day mind telling me what’s going on?” Roland asked with a strained smile.

“You think you’ve been having it rough bud? I got transmatted above a dumpster and got my favorite cloak ruined!” Roland leaned closer to Cayde, “Listen here, I just got transmatted 40,000 feet in the sky, and had to break my fall with my body, so just give me the low down won’t you Cayde?” Roland closed is eyes and smiled at Cayde.

“Sundance bring up a suppression field.” The sounds around them blurred out until they were completely mute. Cayde looked to Roland, 

“You’re not gonna believe this Roland… Sundance has been doing some digging, we found out a few things. For starters, there is no traveler here, there are over 10 billion people worldwide, and it would appear that we are currently in the 22nd century.” 

Roland blinked.

“Come again?”

“That isn’t even all of it, over 90% of the population here have unique powers they call quirks or meta abilities depending on who you ask, but the best part… There is no Darkness, there hasn’t been a collapse.”

Roland blinked  _ again _ .

“So from what I can tell from this is that we are in a separate reality, since that history doesn’t match up with the cryptarchs archives, we’ve got a happy healthy planet and no traveler well after it should have arrived, and there’s no darkness?”

“Yeah pretty much, I’m going to have Sundance send you the Language files of where we are currently at, they also have these Pro-Heroes that make a living off of saving people with their powers.”

“That’s cool and all Cayde but we need to find a place to stay and a way to get back home. I’ll have Caesar do some more digging and see if he can find any other Guardians that got stranded here. For the meantime let’s go on a walk and see what the hell we are working with.”

* * *

Izuku was having a bad day, and it was about to get  _ much worse _ . 

It had started in class earlier that day when the teacher told everyone about his desire to go to UA. Kacchan did not take that well. He could feel the flaky burnt pages from his notebook in between his arms, the bruises that would take days to heal around his body. All he wanted to do was  _ save people!  _ And now here he was walking down the street moping around thinking about the last thing Kacchan said to him… ‘Maybe you’ll get a quirk in another life if you take a swan dive off the roof!’... How could he not realise how much that hurts? ‘It’s pointless mulling over it, I might as well get home and put in the next entry to my hero jou-’ His thoughts were interrupted by a goopy sloshing noise behind him. He turned around and was completely enveloped in sludge. He could feel the sludge worming underneath his clothes and filling his mouth and nose. 

“Don’t worry I’m just going to take over your body.” The sludge villain grinned. But Izuku fought back and tried to pull him off but to no avail.

“I- can’t… breathe…” Izuku mustered out, He kept pulling.

“You can’t grab me! I’m a fluid!” Izuku continued to struggle but he was gaining no ground.

He knew it. ‘I’m going to die here aren’t I? I’m weak and useless and can’t do anything and I’m going to die here.. _ please! I need to do something! _ ’ 

“STOP IT!” an unfamiliar voice rang out before Izuku’s vision faded, his lungs stopped breathing, his brain stopped thinking, his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Roland and Cayde were looking at a creature unlike anything they had ever seen, and within this sludge monstrosity was a boy, a  _ child _ . 

“What are you bastards going to do to me? Stop me?” The villain mocked and chided.

Roland looked to Cayde, 

“I’ve got this Cayde… Caesar, Akari, Combat robes now.” The sludge villain was confused when he saw two strange drones floating above his shoulders, followed by a flash and he was wearing strange clothes, on Roland's body was his Warlock Officer Garments fitted for field use. His helmet, the wrath trail hood, two horns protruding out from his helmet. His gloves and robes being the Seventh Seraph valkyrian tailored armour he had acquired when re-establishing Rasputin's system wide defenses, and his boots, experimental geomag stabilizers.

Did he expect to defeat him with a quirk that changes clothes?

The Sludge Villain laughed for the last time.

The Warlock lunged at incredible speed, fiery radiance emanating from his hands, and from his palm unfiltered solar winds struck at the sludge villain completely blasting him back against the wall leaving the small boy where he was, now falling Roland caught him and gently laid him against the ground. “Caesar?”

**“He’s gone but Akari wants to check something** ” Akari scanned and inspected the young boy. His light would be voracious, she could feel it, his will would be unbreakable, but his mind would one day be without equal, she knew it. For 800 years Akari had been searching for her chosen, a new guardian to use their light to push back the enemies of humanity. She had lost hope, convinced after 750 years that she would never find her chosen. But when she had met Roland wandering the Sub-Saharan Dead Zone he offered to help her, to allow her to follow him wherever he went in the system. He had been apart of a small group known as the ghost guard, not quite as important as the pilgrim guard but they would help ghosts like her find their chosen. And the moment was now. Before she could prepare they heard a rumbling coming from the sewage vent behind him.

“I AM HERE!” All might voice thundered out. Wait. All Might looked around and saw the sludge villain completely disoriented and unconscious against the wall, two strange men wearing armour and robes he had never seen before, and the form of a small boy lying on the ground. All Might jumped to the boy at lightning speeds and looked up to Roland, 

“What happened here young man?” Roland scoffed, 

“I didn’t see the whole thing but that pile of mud just killed this kid.” All Might’s eyes widened,

**“Roland! It’s him! He’s the one! My Chosen!It’s finally happened! Centuries of looking and I’ve found my Guardian!”** Roland looked over at Akari and smiled, then turning his head back to All Might,

“Oh he’ll brush it off, been a long time coming, huh Cayde!” 

“How could you be happy about this?” All Might was genuinely perplexed, they had just seen this young boy die.

A bright flash of light more potent than the sun stole everyone’s attention.

**“Eye’s up! Guardian! Eye’s up!”** Akari sang out.

“How did I get here? Where’s my mom? What are you why is ALL MIGHT!!! OH MY GOD IT’S ALL MIGHT” All might didn’t understand what was going on, this boy was dead, was that man’s quirk the ability to bring those back to life? Whatever it was, his time limit was almost up and he needed to get the villain and get out before his secret was revealed. Cayde walked closer to the group.

“All right All Might- Hey that rhymed! Let’s get this kid on his feet and all go discuss some things in private over some ramen? You’re probably really confused so it would be good for us to clear that up, sound good? Good.” In an eruption of steam and a cough of blood a frail and skinny skeleton of a man standing where all might stood. 

“Huh?” Cayde, Roland, and the Kinderguardian sat there in a silent disbelief. Izuku opened his mouth,

“All Might?” All Might wasn’t used to this kind of attention, sure he was Japan’s number one hero but this was different. All Might stood up,

“I believe this would warrant an explanation. Where would be a good place to explain all of this?” Cayde looked over,

“Anywhere really, Ramen?”

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	2. The Disappearance of Humanities Greatest, and the arrival of new Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vanguard discuss a severe emergency that has arisen, with none other than Ana Bray and... Drifter? Meanwhile questions are asked and answered with our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, kinda procrastinated a bit but got to chat with a another author while I was writing it. Go check out Syber_Slash and his story Viridian and Ironbane!  
> Please let me know what you all think and if any of you have any questions or ideas that could be implemented into the story!

**THE ANNEX**

The Drifter was having a pretty good day all things considered. He hosted some Gambit, got to listen to a bunch of complaining about Ada’s weapons, and now he sat at his little desk eating some delicious mystery…  _ food _ . He heard footsteps entering his quarters and instinctively put his hand over Trust.  _ ‘Who could possibly be coming to see me around these hours? _ ’ The Drifter turned and saw none other than Ana Bray walking into the room. He put on a smile, the hell of his palm still resting on Trust.

“Well if it isn’t the  _ Milf of Mars! _ ” He chuckled to himself. Ana scoffed in front of him and put her hand on her hip.

“How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me that? Don’t they call you  _ Sad lonely rat man that lives downstairs? _ ” The Drifter chuckled,

“Not really, you see it doesn’t quite roll off the tongue. I gotta thank Saint-14 for that one though.

“Now, Why have you found yourself in my… office?” The Drifter was still wary.

“The Vanguard wanted me to come get you for a meeting, I don’t know quite what's going on but I imagine they had me come instead because if they issued a summons you would’ve flaked on it.” She had an amused smile on her face. ‘ _ They know me too well’  _

“Alright where we headed, as much as I don’t particularly enjoy the Vanguard they must have a pretty good reason for having the both of us attend this little  _ gathering _ ” 

“We’ll be meeting in Zavala’s Office. Just follow me, try not to stare  _ Rat Man _ .”

And so they left… 

* * *

**THE HALL OF GUARDIANS**

A meeting was currently taking place amongst the Tower’s military commanders. Zavala stood next to Ikora Rey, across from them stood Ana Bray and The Drifter. Ana had received a return order to discuss a pending emergency while The Drifter was still confused as to why they had him arrive at this little gathering. The Drifter stood forward,

“I don’t have all day to be up here having your little staring contest while I could be out hosting gambit matches, why are we all here  _ Commander _ ?” Zavala looked at him with a serious face and then to Ana. 

“We have a serious problem at our feet. Ana you were called here today to be our current sit-in Hunter Vanguard… And you Drifter… we believe you might have some knowledge or information that may help us with our debacle.” Ana stood there wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to speak,

“I can’t remain here at the Tower! I have to tend to Rasputin’s mindlab and prevent intrusions!” Zavala turned to respond, 

“Ana…. you may remain stationed in the Hellas Basin, but we need help with the current duties that have no filled positions.”

The Drifter realized what this meant. This was a serious problem.

“Where the hell is Cayde? I ran with him long enough to know he wouldn’t just disappear out of the blue like that  _ Commander _ .”

Zavala spoke, 

“It isn’t just Cayde… The Warlock Roland also went missing on the same mission. Complete radio silence, we haven’t heard any words back in 4 days; our emergency vanguard channels have picked up no distress call from either Sundance or Caesar.” 

The Drifter had a face of complete shock. This couldn’t be. The Drifter had ran with Cayde plenty sure, but Roland was a powerhouse in Gambit, and he had seen the warlock’s power in action himself, he was particularly peeved when he was rudely awakened inside of his head and watched him kill the last ahamkara. 

“And how do you propose I help you find those brothers? Sure I know a lot of things here and there, but Drifter’s been out of the field for a while.”

“We’ve heard of your exploits in the system, especially around the asteroid belt. So tell me  _ Drifter _ , do you know anything about the Cocytus A-113 space facility? Roland and Cayde had been deployed on an under the radar Vanguard mission to assess the base and the signal coming from it; We have had no contact since just prior to them entering the facility.”

Oh boy did he know about the Cocytus.

The Drifter looked to Zavala,

“Oh I can tell you about the Cocytus but this conversation stays between us, and on one condition.”

Zavala gave the Drifter a serious face.

“We may be able to satisfy your condition if the Vanguard agrees to meet these conditions.”

“All I ask is that I get to ride shotgun for this rescue.” The Drifter had a grin on his face.

Ikora spoke up,

“I have no problems with this… Zavala?” She turned to him.

“Then it is done, you may be a part of the operation.” Zavala nodded.

“It’s kind of weird to explain but bear with me boss.” The Drifter pulled out his ghost,

“Alright Wrench, pull up a map of the Cocytus.” and he complied.

“See I learned about Cocytus after receiving some strange visions, you lot might not believe me but I’ve seen a second collapse. I received some strange transmissions originating from the station and when I arrived I had realized exactly what it was. This shitty old broken station is one of the few places where The Nine can exercise their power, I came here for two reasons; To prepare myself and a few others for the coming collapse, as well as under the order of The Nine. That day was the same day I had the Derelict attached to my ship. The Nine placed an entire pocket dimension full of Taken on the back of my ship.”

Zavala and Ikora both had a look of surprise at the mention of The Nine, even if what he had been saying was a deception, the truth remained that the Derelict did exist. That enough would be proof of The Nine’s intervention.

“Very well then, we will be deploying you to the Cocytus to perform a rescue operation, don’t get yourself lost. Even if we don’t trust you we need every available Guardian for the upcoming threat that Rasputin warned against. You are to leave for Cocytus in 24 hours, report all of your findings and bring home our soldiers.” The Drifter felt pretty good at those words, even if he had a dislike of the Vanguard. Maybe he could start something new, ‘specially if he could help Cayde and Roland while he was at it. 

The Drifter turned to leave.

“Don’t worry about it… I’ll find out what I can about the disappearance, just make sure I’m well fed when I come back.”

He left the room to go make preparations for his mission. Ikora, Zavala, and Ana stood in the same room. A strange tension filled the room. Ikora turned to speak to Ana first,

“What have you found so far Ana?” Ana put her hands down against the table,

“It doesn’t look good. Since Rasputin’s armaments and surveillance has been re-established the strange ships on our perimeter have begun closing in. By my estimates we only have a few months before they’ve entered our sphere of influence. Rasputin is… concerned, and it has me on edge.”

“In that case we can only hope our heroes make it back home before then. In the meantime we need you to manage devoting resources to Rasputin for war preparations, the Vanguards’ assets are now to be under Warmind supervision. I believe this should suffice for today. Meet with us again tomorrow to discuss more matters while The Drifter is on his mission.”

They all left for their stations and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Ichiraku Ramen… with our heroes…**

Roland, Cayde, Izuku, and a homeless skeleton sat at the stand slurping up delicious noodles. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I invite a friend real quick, he’s the only other person who knows about my secrets.”

Cayde looked up from his bowl.

“I don’t mind. So, tell us about yourself All Might. I have a suppression field up right now, nobody can hear a thing.” Toshinori Yagi heard the world around him muffle; the distant chattering, footsteps of the bustling crowds walking around them… until everything happening around them went mute.

“Is this your quirk? Mr….” He asked the Hunter.

“No just some neat tech, really- It’s Cayde by the way, I don’t think you can really say we have quirks. We’ll tell you after you tell us what you have to say. You know, the good ol’ I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” This caught Izuku's attention but he remained silent to listen to the conversation. This however had All Might thinking heavily on what they could mean. He decided to begin telling them of his time limit.

“Five years ago I was in a fight with a villain, and during our fight he destroyed my stomach as well as my respiratory system. The fight wasn’t televised, and the government kept it under wraps to keep the public from panicking.” All Might explained the details of his injury. Roland looked over to All Might,

“I’ve seen you all over the place since I’ve been here, are you some sort of big deal?” He asked.

All Might had been in a bit of a stupor after that, he had been known worldwide as a living crime deterrent, the  _ Symbol of Peace _ ; How could they possibly not know who he was? 

“I’m the number one hero, and Symbol of Peace. What I want to know is who you two are, and what those things you did were, you said you were both quirkless?” They were interrupted by someone sitting down at the end of the table. The sounds of the world around them briefly returning and fading back to mute silence as the man in the trenchcoat sat down.

“Hey Toshi! You needed me here?” The man in the trench coat asked All Might. All Might smiled at him,

“Actually yes, I was wondering if you could listen to our conversation Naomasa!” He turned to the Guardians, “And don’t mind him, he's a trusted friend. If anyone can keep a secret, it’ll be him.”

Cayde looked over to Naomasa, taking a lingering glance at him. ‘I suppose if this legendary Symbol of Peace trusted him then he might be worth his weight’ He turned his head a little more towards All Might.

“This is going to be far-fetched but I’m going to need you to keep this under wraps for obvious reasons, discretion is an  _ absolute _ must.” All Might, Izuku, and Naomasa nodded.

“Okay good, how- hmmm- It’s hard to describe really. I guess you could say we are from another timeline or parallel reality-” All Might looked skeptical but Naomasa was in silent shock. Izuku was trying to wrap his head around those words. ‘ _ Parallel worlds? How did they get here? There must be some purpose for them having found themselves here, I mean aside from travelling to other worlds, why ours in parti-’  _ Izuku’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by a nudge to leg by Cayde. Roland chuckled, whispering to Cayde.

“Looks like we got a warlock here.” Cayde gave him a little grin.

Naomasa opened his mouth to speak, “Explain this world, and tell us about your quirks.” 

Roland was the one to respond this time. 

“We come from Earth, in the far future. Hell… nobody really knows what year it is anymore. Humanity is on the brink of extinction, - _ truth- _ In the 21st century it came… the Traveler. We don’t know why it came or where it came from, but it started Humanities golden age. Lifespan tripled, humanity began reaching across the stars to colonize the universe, our technology jumped at an incredible rate. But you know what they say, good things only last so long. Something ancient had been hunting the Traveler, something as old as time and darker than a starless night sky. Humanity was nearly destroyed. The Traveler sacrificed itself pushing back the darkness, and in its last stand it created the ghosts,” He motioned to Caesar for emphasis “These little guys have one noble mission, find one who can wield the Traveler’s Light against the Darkness- Cayde do you mind finishing, My ramen is getting cold.”

“We are those who were chosen by the Traveler, we wield the Travelers’ Light to defend humanity. We can do a lot of stuff, manipulating energy, healing, generally being super badasses.” - _ truth _ \- Naomasa heard not a single lie. All Might turned to him with disbelief only to be met with a nod from Naomasa. Roland added,

“This includes you now too...” Looking towards Izuku. Izuku looked back,

“I-Izuku Midoriya, Mr...:”

“Roland, and this here is Cayde.” Waving to his friend. Cayde took off his helmet, shocking everyone.

“I’m an Exo, it’s not really important right now though. We need to get you situated first though alright Ace” Cayde said to them.

“Y-yes sir!” Izuku replied.

“Just stick with Cayde, or the coolest guardian alive. Sir is too formal for my taste.” Cayde said back.

“Yes S-Cayde!” Izuku had almost slipped up on that one.

All Might slurped up some more of his ramen, and returned his serious gaze to the Guardians.

“How did you find yourself here in our world? From the sound of it neither of you seem to be too happy being here.”

Roland replied, “We accidently got transported here, followed an unknown signal and got sucked up into here. We’re trying to find a way back home, seeing if there are others like us, stranded.”

All Might looked back over to the group and stood up.

“I have some matters to attend to for now, Take this number if you need to contact me.” He scribbled down his number on a little piece of paper and handed it over to them.

“Will do, we’ll keep you updated so long as you keep this quiet alright. We’ll be finding a place to stay for a bit.” 

They all stood up and Roland looked to Izuku,

“We need to explain some things to you, you’re a fresh rezz so we’ll need to teach you what that means. Also take this.” Izuku nodded. Roland handed him All Might’s number. Izuku held the small scrap of paper like it was a holy artifact, looking at it with wide-eyed excitement.

“Yeah I’m still having trouble believing everything that’s going on right now honestly, I mean… The Villain, All Might, It- I thought- it felt like I died for a while-”

“-Yeah, about that, let’s get out of here and explain some things. Next time All Might!” Roland waved to All Might. The Guardians walked off with Izuku.

* * *

Roland, Cayde, and Izuku found themselves at a clearing in a dirty beach.

Cayde was the first to speak.

“Sooo….. Where do we go now?” Roland looked over to Cayde while holding his chin, thinking hard.

“I have an idea, not sure if it’ll work though… Hmmm, try- Can Sundance still reconstitute your ship, we took mine boarding the Cocytus.” Cayde felt a little glimmer of hope.

“Sundance, can you summon Queen of Hearts?” Sundance flashed into existence.

“ **_Looks like I can, I’ll drop it in stealth, it’s going to take almost every drop of glimmer you have on you right now to reconstruct though._ ** “

“Anything for a place to station ourselves, get it running.”

Sundance floated away from Cayde, studying the area. There were large piles of scrap and garbage littering the beach.  _ This is good, I can make work of this _ . She started glowing brightly the scrap around her being pulled closer with large amounts of glimmer coming forth and reconstituting the ship. A large blue haze appeared and suddenly a ship,  _ Cayde's ship, _ the Queen of Hearts burst forth into material existence. Izuku watched the whole thing slack-jawed. Just yesterday he was living his normal life, nothing much other than being bullied and weak. Yet in one day he found himself amidst the craziest situation he ever could have possibly found himself in.

He took another good look at the ship, the ramp being lowered down slowly until it met the sandy ground. Cayde gave him a good slap on the back, 

“Come on Ace, we need to have a one on one with the newbie.”

Izuku’s small frame slowly followed them into the ship, looking up as he entered a new chapter in his life. A new chapter in his world’s history, not that he knew it at the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give me some feedback so I can make this story the best it can be!


End file.
